Today enterprises have awakened to digital revolution and are working hard to become part of digital-centric mobile world. One of the key ways for the enterprises to be a successful digital enterprise is to adopt digital ways of working and identify an architecture which augers well for a digital enterprise. One such architecture which is widely used in the market today is microservice architecture.
Generally, traditional monolithic applications are hindering growth of the enterprises by not being responsive to customer needs, not being flexible to changes to capitalize on the opportunities provided by the market forces and not being very conducive for automation opportunities. Microservices is one the ways to realize the architecture for a digital enterprise that promises encapsulation, interoperability, and scalability in a secure manner. Microservices is seen as one of the ways for an enterprise to become truly digital as microservices is a preferred way of realizing the architecture. Many enterprises today are keen to adopt microservices, few are realizing benefits and hulk of them failing. To migrate from monolithic application architecture to microservices architecture, there is a need to check the maturity level of monolithic applications, which confirms with micro services architecture. Currently, the existing technologies do not provide a tool for checking the maturity level of the monolithic architecture. There are also hindrances in switching from monolithic application architecture to micro services architecture.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.